1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an external lens device, and more particularly to an external lens device arranged in front of an internal camera of a portable electronic device for providing a special focusing effect and a portable electronic device using the external lens device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices have an internal camera for taking photographs or recording video images. For using the internal camera to obtain a sharp image of the document, an external lens is usually arranged in front of the internal camera. The use of the external lens could change the preset focal length of the internal camera in order to capture the image of either a nearby document or a faraway object. However, an external lens device is usually configured for mounting on a certain type portable electronic device and not suitable for other type devices since different types of devices have different sizes and shapes.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.